


【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在原作国青合宿期间②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，以双子北为前提，治北较多，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，请慎入③前文为《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》，后文为《双子星运行论》，与《脸红心跳大作战》和《比东京更遥远的梦想》为同一世界观，请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（二）

哒哒、哒哒。  
黑暗中，挂钟的秒针哒哒地响个不停。治听到了这个声音，犹如不停地在他耳中呼唤，北前辈、北前辈、北前辈。  
北前辈。  
丢开手机的同时，他压倒了北前辈。他们以前就经常把厚厚的地毯当成床铺和恋人做爱，没道理今天不可以。恋人的瞳孔里跳动着手机屏幕映出的荧光，仿佛一道珠宝构筑的亮丽彩虹。这双眼睛只看着他，这双眼睛里只有他。他的目光在北前辈身上燃烧，头脑晕晕乎乎，胸口燥热不已，不由自主地贴近恋人。  
“治，你……”  
北前辈想说什么，他强硬地吻了下去。他吻得那么用力，听到了彼此牙齿碰撞的咔咔声。他不能让北前辈说出来。北前辈一定知道自己在想什么。凡是和他们有关的事情，北前辈都很清楚。他必须阻止北前辈继续说下去。  
“……北前辈。”  
治压住恋人的胸部，却感到自己的心跳急迫起来。他全身发烫，而这份狂躁感同样向下身传递。  
“可以和我做吗？”  
隔着居家服，他仔细寻找恋人胸口的突起。最初的触感圆润发软，他像揉捏年糕一般爱抚乳首，让它迅速变得软中带硬。  
“好呀。”  
北前辈回答他的声音里带着对他的渴望。治突然意识到这是自己第一次单独和恋人亲热。新的激情涌入血管，紧张和冲动让他微微发抖，他却感到自己有点虚弱。  
“能不能……再答应我一个请求？”  
手指间的乳头越来越硬，布料不能阻隔他抓紧恋人的欲望。他在用力，或许是太过用力了。以他对北前辈的了解，这样的力道会让对方痛的。  
“什么事呀？”  
“请北前辈……不要说话。”  
关灯后的房间昏暗无光，手机自动进入锁屏的状态。眼睛比往日更快适应了黑暗的环境，如果他想，很容易就能看清恋人的表情。但他不想。他盯着北前辈的脖子，看到喉结随着呼吸轻轻滚动。  
等待恋人回答的短暂时间里，他的心脏跳得像一颗炸弹。他不敢看北前辈的脸，就像等待宣判的罪人。感官在黑暗和静谧中产生了病态的敏锐，他似乎能通过气流的轻微扰动判断出对方嘴唇在动，即将开口宣布属于他的小小判决。  
“好呀。”  
犹如纵容的判决结果让他感到自己的体重都轻了一半，不过接下来的话语迅速恢复了排球部主将的严谨。  
“何时开始，何时结束？”  
“从我说‘开始’开始，到我说‘结束’为止。”  
治抬起头，凝视恋人鼻子以下的部位。北前辈双唇微启，露出的牙齿洁白而晶莹，似乎是室内唯一的光源，引诱他尽情亲吻。他想吻北前辈，北前辈会喜欢的，北前辈喜欢一边接吻一边被他温柔地侵占。  
但现在不行。  
治感到自己的呼吸喷在恋人唇上，而他停在了接吻前一秒的位置不再前进。他有一种预感，如果他亲下去，随后发生的事情将一如既往。  
一如既往是他最不想要的东西。  
他拽开恋人的上衣，掀到肩膀的位置。被衣物拨动的乳首弹跳几下，直挺挺地指向他，和北前辈湿润的嘴唇一样，泛起醉人的红色。  
“可以喊叫吗？或者你希望我不要发出任何声音？”  
在他说出“开始”以前，北前辈认真追问道。  
“我想听北前辈喊叫。”他说，脑子里浮现出的是恋人哭泣的模样，“现在开始。请北前辈不要再说话了，请北前辈多发出美妙的呻吟。”  
治低头含住左侧的乳头。充血的突起仿佛回荡着心跳，在两排牙齿间轻轻颤动，带有沐浴后肌肤特有的温暖芬芳。他用舌头抵住乳首，果然尝到了甜甜的味道。口感比布丁结实，接近甜汤里的年糕。他缓慢地咀嚼着，舌根泛起的苦涩渐渐后退，却并未消失，而是化作一团滋味复杂的残渣堵住喉咙。  
想要成为和平时不一样的自己。  
焦灼感被牙齿戳破了，淋淋漓漓喷进咽喉，又向小腹渗透。宛如遇到一块怎么嚼也嚼不烂的年糕似的，他使劲咬住口中的东西，发狠似地用力。恋人忍痛的呜咽让他有点后悔。他瑟缩一下，却不愿吐出到嘴的美味。然后北前辈做了一件年糕绝对不会做的事情——搂住他的脖子，爱抚他的头发。  
他的呼吸和北前辈的呼吸都变了。浑浊的、灼热的呼吸，像是要融化血肉一般。将注意力集中在声音上，他内心的躁动稍稍平复，顺势松开牙齿。  
恋人左边的乳首已经被他咬出浓郁的血色，距离流血只差分毫。他突然希望北前辈可以打破约定说些什么，或者用对方擅长的正论责骂自己。最好是用那些一针见血的话语狠狠刺痛他，让他怒火中烧。此刻的他非常需要不同以往的刺激，他宁愿狂暴地侵犯恋人，也不想要平时那般温存的性爱。  
然而，北前辈谨遵约定，一言不发。治鼓起勇气望向对方的面容，找不到一丝愤怒的迹象。黑暗里传来悉悉索索的声响，柔软的碰撞滑过他的腰腹。回过神的时候，他发现北前辈已然褪去下半身的衣物，面向他缓缓分开双腿。  
或许是逼近的阴云终于散去少许，久违的月光透过窗户洒向北前辈。银白的清辉浸透恋人的肌肤，散发着晶莹的柔光。而股间的毛发依然藏在身体的阴影中，棕黄的色泽比奶油色略深，更像烤得恰到好处的焦糖。仅仅一瞥，治就确认那里升起了可以吮吸的甜美。他曾经埋首其间，仔细舔舐，贪婪地咽下一腔又苦又甜的欲念。在这座房子里度过的十多个夜晚充分证明了恋人是多么美味。美味的、湿润的身体，他的视线恋恋不舍地品尝北前辈，最终停留于对方的面容。那张脸，那个表情，被月色照耀得清白无暇，正是他们深爱的前辈与恋人。北前辈轻柔地整理他眉毛上方的头发，笑容近乎神圣，滚烫而急促的喘息则令他的耳朵和下身一起发痒。  
北前辈是最棒的。  
如果他们的生活他们的爱情能够组成一个独立的王国，北前辈一定是当之无愧的国王。做爱的时候也是如此，北前辈是他们能想象到的——或者超乎他们想象的——最好的国王。  
跪在恋人的双腿之间，他的手指有点抖，脱裤子的时候简直手忙脚乱。幸好有北前辈帮忙，他才能以最快的速度从衣物间脱身。然而，恋人周道体贴的帮助，那些昭示顺从的呼吸和动作，却在不断刺激他的施虐心，煽动他的征服欲。  
这一次，他考虑的不是快乐，而是胜利。  
抓过瓶装的润滑液，他以最快的速度拧开，涂抹在勃起的器官上，犹如磨利一把出鞘的匕首。迫不及待的侑这样做过，没有扩张，没有前戏，不由分说地插入最深处。想起那时恋人的表情，治心动不已，暴力冲动顺着挺立的部位攀爬，鼓胀而坚硬。  
直截了当地刺杀国王。  
他从未这样做过，他现在要这样做。  
治舔了舔上唇，感觉嘴里的滋味不再恶化。又苦又甜，焦糖的味道。他真的很想像平时那样慢慢享受恋人，用手指，用舌头。如果他下面也有个舌头，肯定在尽情舔舐焦糖色的美味。但他的目的不是享乐，而是证明自己是更好的凶手。刺杀国王，这个念头让他欲火焚身。滑溜溜的性器更是精力充沛，一颤一颤的，仿佛随时会从手中挣脱。  
头脑陷入了知觉和本能的旋涡，理智停止运转，拒绝思考合理性。  
他想赢，他想要北前辈，他必须在恋人身上获胜。  
于是他将旋涡中的混合物化为实际行动，对准位置，直接插入。  
前端遭遇了前所未有的抵抗，入口处的压力强得惊人，犹如紧紧捏住一般，试图压扁他的欲望。他看到北前辈双眼含泪，时而痛苦地吸气，时而不规则地呼气，偶尔夹杂着低低的呻吟。恋人的身体大幅度地震颤，张开的膝盖又像撒娇似地磨蹭他的腰。他深呼吸一次，双手抓紧对方的臀部，十指和腰腿共同发力，抬起、掰开、一击致命。  
“呼、呼哈……呜！嗯啊，啊……”  
恍惚间，治感到自己操纵了恋人呼吸和呻吟。他深入，他撞击，随心所欲，而北前辈唯有跟随他的节奏。一旦突破了最严密的防线，曾经的抵抗便化为紧密吸附的挽留。内壁引诱着性器，亲密无间地贴合，左右环绕的纠缠感黏稠而色情。  
北前辈最舒服的地方，他全部都知道。  
但他不想去一一抚弄那些敏感点，只是抬起恋人的大腿，按向两侧，直接插到最深处。前端激起了撞击脏腑的压迫感。全部侵入的瞬间，炽热的肠壁蠕动着迎向他，嫩滑的粘附感紧致到绝妙。他抱住北前辈烫手的臀瓣，轻轻摇晃，感到恋人被彻底侵犯的身体剧烈摆动。绝对服从的内脏，颤抖痉挛的样子，稍稍满足了他的支配欲。  
“北前辈……”  
治抬起一侧的手腕，轻抚恋人起伏不已的肚腹。肌肤潮湿而火热，一颗汗珠恰好滑入肚脐。他用指尖碾碎了那滴汗水，接触恋人的手指和性器同时感受到北前辈因他而生的强烈颤抖。  
“北前辈是我的，我的，我的……”  
五根手指全部落下，恍若扣杀的强力一击，他挤压北前辈的腹部，强迫最深处的内脏与自己热吻。  
“哈啊，嗯……啊！啊啊！”  
恋人的呻吟愈发动人，滚落的眼泪尝起来一定是甜甜的味道。在他们面前，北前辈从不掩饰对快感的反应，此时诚实跃起的性器便是最佳的证明。现在的北前辈只注视着他一人，眼睛和泪水中只倒映出他一人的身影，身体和心灵也只能容下他一人的欲望。治知道自己带着太多不应有的焦躁情绪在做爱，不过……  
这样更刺激呀，不是吗？  
抖动的发梢和流淌的汗液，飘散出恋人特有的香甜气息。他的手指沿着视线擒获北前辈的乳首，仅仅是指尖揉捏，乳头便泛起渗血般诱人的色泽。他在肚腹按下的印痕仿佛还依稀可见，而恋人挺立的性器就像结合处一样湿淋淋的，全部被他清晰地看到，全部是想被他挑逗的姿态。只要巧妙地抚弄北前辈勃起的位置，恋人一定会发出悦耳的呻吟吧。但是，一份无法平息的躁动从内侧不停地冲撞全身，突如其来的坍塌堵死了他熟悉的所有路径。  
不行，不可以变回“一如既往的自己”。  
治握住北前辈臀部漂亮的肌肉线条，没有享受这刚刚好的手感，而是拼尽全力收拢手指。入口也像他的双手似地收得更紧，几乎让他产生下面会被扯掉的错觉。恋人绷紧的双脚在半空中颤抖不已，脚尖不时轻轻踢到他的背部，犹如催促一般。  
“北前辈……”  
注视恋人的面容，治恍惚觉得至今为止的自己正在缓缓流失，或许这就是“改变”不可避免的副作用。赤身裸体的国王，他想，毫无防备地将最脆弱的部分向他最强硬的器官敞开。北前辈既是他们的国王也是他们的所有物，他们已经想方设法让恋人的身体彻底迷恋上他们，像这样直接插进最深处，北前辈根本无力抵挡。是的，他亲眼见过，见过恋人好几次露出现在的表情。每一次，他都有点好奇，北前辈究竟会先哭出来还是先射出来。此时此刻，他凝望对方含泪的双眼，突然意识到那既不是“哭出来”，也不是“射出来”。  
是榨出来，是挤出来，是压出来，是蹂躏的结果，是征服的战利品，是北前辈向他屈服的宣誓。  
“……我要动了。”  
他低声说，发颤的语调恍若赞叹“国王万岁”。但他是刺客，利刃已经刺入要害，正准备狠狠搅动，撕裂脏腑。  
“哈啊、啊……啊啊！”  
北前辈喊叫了，呻吟声好像直接从腹部冲出，震动他的感知。恋人的后穴以不可思议的热情挽留着他，撤出比开启更加艰难。连根部也不放过，紧致舒适的压迫感搔刮性器，每拔出一点仿佛就会失去一点意识。强烈的浪潮侵袭而来，他艰难地挣扎着，离开的一瞬间几乎能感到大脑在战栗。  
“呜……嗯……呼、呼啊……”  
恋人已经无力划分喘息与呻吟的界线，只能发出含混不清的湿润声响。治伸手碰了碰北前辈的眼角，舌尖迅速掠走手指沾上的液体。舌头把泪水压碎在上颚，反弹出一点点甜味，令他的饥饿急剧恶化。牢牢抓起恋人的臀部，他带着亢奋的渴望向对方扑过去，用全部的体重，用全部的力量，再度将勃发的欲求压入北前辈体内。  
——想要把恋人的身体和心灵一起夺走，吞噬得一干二净。  
“呼呜……嗯、嗯啊！呀！”  
北前辈的后穴抽搐得像呻吟一样强烈，却积极接纳了他，为他奉上一切。如同回应恋人的期许，治用力突刺，一边顶到深处，一边毫不留情地推动敏感点。从这个位置，他很容易顶到恋人体内最有感觉的地方，一次次撞击脆弱的关键部位。每撞击一次，内脏就会打颤，涌现出不为人知的热度，配合他的节奏夹紧吞吐。喘息掀起暧昧的水雾，大汗淋漓的痒意让他忘记现在还是冬天。恋人熠熠生辉的瞳孔因他而散乱，双唇间露出一半的舌尖沾上了清冷的月光，粉红色的光泽却依旧烫到惊人，让他无法不去亲吻。真的很烫。呼吸很烫，嘴唇很烫，脸颊很烫，北前辈的体内烫得他想要大喊大叫。治凝望对方的脸，恋人艳丽的表情令他宛若置身盛夏。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
眼泪打湿睫毛，唾液润湿嘴角，他湿淋淋的恋人不由自主地呢喃。。  
腰部传来剧烈的震动，治用双手抚弄着北前辈大腿内侧。濒临高潮的肌肤非常敏感，仅仅是手指的触碰就抽搐得犹如肌肉痉挛。他恣意放纵毫无顾虑地侵犯身下的恋人，顶到最深处的时候，撕裂意识的快感窜上脑海。  
北前辈射了。  
溢出的泪水是甜美的，射在他腹部又慢慢汇往结合处的精液也同样甜美。但最甜美的是恋人把高潮紧紧传递给他的瞬间。舒适刺激的缠绕感强烈地冲撞头颅，性器和大脑都甜到麻痹——这恰恰是现在他最需要的感觉。  
“北前辈……”  
短暂地中止动作，治俯身舔舐意识涣散颤抖不已的恋人。嘴唇是甜的，脸颊是甜的，就连喘息都是甘甜的。  
“北前辈努力保持呼吸就好，剩下的……全部交给我。”  
拔出的时候北前辈依然在高潮，温热的体液四散飞溅。他趁着恋人高潮到中途又插了进去。越是粗暴地侵入，内壁就越会绵密细致地簇拥他的欲望。入口用力收缩，肠壁也饥渴地吸附上来。累积的快乐淹没了肚脐以下的部位，结合处犹如浸泡于暖洋洋的海水，随着腰部的摆动泛起无数细碎闪亮的泡沫。小腹翻起灼热的海浪，他用力抽插高潮不止的恋人，高速突刺，来回刺激。每次摩擦都让他清晰地感受到北前辈绝佳的反馈，灼烧感在全身扩散。  
好热。  
身体好热，就像沸腾的火锅。各种各样的思绪在汤汁中沉沉浮浮。  
在北前辈起伏的胸前，乳首的颜色格外显眼。他咬过的那个比他没咬过的更加鲜艳，仿佛下一秒便会燃烧起来。是的，真的会烧起来，他的嘴唇只是稍微碰了一下，感知近乎爆炸。治用手指和舌头触碰恋人充血的乳头，体验着足以分割灵魂和肉体的冲击感。  
好甜。  
北前辈好甜。  
胸口升起久违的爽快感，泛起的甜味犹如迅捷的电流，窜过脊柱，贯穿下腹。有什么要来了。知觉被汹涌而至的快感奋力压缩，只剩下窄窄的一条。他想要侵占恋人的全部，俯身贴近北前辈的瞬间却不自觉地像少女那样撒娇磨蹭。  
“北前辈……唔……北前辈、北前辈、北前辈……”  
不断呼唤恋人的名字，好像就能把对方变成自己的东西。  
让北前辈只注视他一人，让北前辈只思考他的事情，让北前辈只因为他而高潮。  
然后，北前辈握住了他的手。  
明明全身处于激烈的高潮痉挛停不下来，明明大汗淋漓到手指打滑很难找到平衡，北前辈准确而坚定地抓紧他的手，再也没有松开。  
被握住的瞬间，治感到自己的脑袋要烧掉了。  
他们的身体同时剧烈抖动起来。他本能地环住恋人的腰按向自己腹部，让内脏完美贴合性器，里边和外边都是亲密无间的挤压。就像渴望被浇灌深处一样，北前辈的双腿牢牢捆住他的腰，合拢的脚踝时轻时重地敲打背脊。  
“唔哦、哦……北前辈……嗯……北前辈呀！”  
他射精了。  
在恋人无抵抗的内脏里尽情射精。  
他把整副身心压在北前辈身上。恋人里面盛满他的精液，外面涂满他的汗水，全部染上了他的味道，从头到脚自内而外都是他的。治亲吻北前辈的嘴唇，品尝北前辈的舌头。像布丁一样柔软甜美，又像年糕一样充满弹性。  
“……结束了。”  
不情愿的话语从舌尖滚落，治加倍仔细地舔着恋人的舌头，犹如恋恋不舍地舔着勺子上最后一小块布丁。他可以再拖延一小段时间，但即使延长五分钟或者十分钟又有什么意义呢？未来他们还有相伴一生那么长的时光。锐利的月光从窗户射入，投下一片冰凉的蓝色。治慢慢滑倒在恋人身上，肩膀不慎碰到那片冷光，顿时打了个寒颤。是呀，他突然意识到，严酷的冬天才刚刚开始。北前辈搂住他，轻拍他的后背。  
“治。”  
恋人的声音很温暖，脸颊很温暖，怀抱很温暖，但他的颤抖停不下来。他贴着北前辈的额头，好想捂住嘴让对方不要继续说下去。可是不行，他终究要去面对。即使他能从北前辈这里逃走，也一定逃不过自己内心的疑惑。或许是因为同样知晓这一点，恋人才会毫不犹豫地开口吧。  
“你在模仿侑吗？”  
果然如此。  
他故意避而不谈的，他假装没有察觉的，全部被北前辈不留情面地揭穿。流动的阴云遮蔽了月亮，自己的影子愈发昏暗。没有颜色的影子看起来和侑一模一样。他的欲望从恋人体内滑出，湿乎乎软绵绵的，没有一点威胁性。他从未持有真正的凶器，也无法杀死国王。至于国王呢，治望着北前辈想，黑暗里恋人的眸子亮得像宝石也硬得像宝石，国王只要轻轻说出一句话，足以宣判他的死刑。

【未完待续】


End file.
